A 'y' of a mistake
by EVAMARTYRES
Summary: 'Hey, are you Emmett Swan? So, eleven years ago did you meet a woman named Regina? Yes, really? 'Cause she's my mom and I'm pretty sure you're my dad. Can you pick me up at Boston station? I'm kinda of lost...' (I think the summary speaks for itself)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything, 'cause if I did Regina would fall in love with me.**

* * *

"I shall destroy your happiness. Even if it is the last thing I do"

Henry stared sadly into the image of his mother at Snow's wedding in his book. He could see why everyone hated her. Wanted her dead. He shivered at the though. For them she was evil, the evil queen, they said. But not for him. For him she's just his mom.

Of course, she's not perfect. She's mood and irritable, nothing he couln't handle, but still a hard person to love. Not that it made any difference for him but you know, for other people to love. Casting a curse on everyone to make they forget they loved ones? Not cool. Not cool at all. But he understand, he does. Her story was on the book too, only now she has him, a person to love her unconditionally and he does, but the curse? Still not okay. But he found a way to fix it. His dad.

So yes, that's how he finds himself kinda of lost in Boston right now. Not like trutly lost, only just... A little bit. He was suppost to find his father today, he even has the address and his cell phone number. He's almost calling him when he thinks twice. Yeah, that would be great. 'Hey, are you Emmett Swan? So, eleven years ago did you meet a woman named Regina? Yes, really? 'Cause she's my mom and I'm pretty sure you're my dad. Can you pick me up at Boston station? I'm kinda lost...'

Maybe is safer to go with a taxi.

And he spots one, right at the other side of the street. ''Do you take credit card?'' The man inside the car nods at him. He really hopes that this guy won't kidnapping him or something. His mother would kill someone. Litteraly.

* * *

Emmett signs as he light the cupcake up. One more birthday spend alone. He really doesn't have any family. Left by his biological parents and all the foster homes he's been into. Not that he blames them, the foster homes he means, he blames his parents but not them. He was pretty wild while young, especially on his teenage years. Sneaking around, going to party, running away, lying about his age to everyone, including his lovers. Especially his lovers.

He doesn't want that now. He's 28 and has no family, no lover, no friends. He doesn't want to run anymore. He blowns the candle and wishes for him to not to be alone. Ever.

There's someone at his door. ''What a litteraly way to being granted a wish'' He mumurs to himself while getting up.

He looks up, no one. He looks down, oh, a kid. "Are you Emmett Swan?"

"Yes, who are you?'' He asks with doubt, and for God's sake, is just a child but he's nervours and he doesn't even know why. "My name's Henry. I'm your son" And with that he finds out.

* * *

Henry let himself enter his dad's apartament while Emmett locks keeps staring past at him with a blank look on his face. He gets that, is not everyday that some boy shows up and tell you that you're a father, but he really wants some juice. He doesn't drink anything since he enter in the bus to Boston. Like four hours ago. Four hours? His mother's going to kill him. More then once probably. Maybe he should call her, but he really wants some juice. "Hey, do you any juice?'' He asks the man, still staring at his door. Not that he would mind go look for himself but his mom told him that it may be rude so he waits and when that is no response he goes looking for the juice himself. 'Adults are so weird'

''Hey, you, kid, you have to go. I'm sorry but I don't have a kid. Yeah, sorry, bye" Emmett, his dad, says walking to him and pointing at the door. Doesn't he? How does he know?

"Are you sure about that? Absoluted sure at the point to send a 11 years old boy to the street at this hour of night?" And he can't. No one can. No man at last.

* * *

The kid's good.

Emmett stares at him. His son. A son? No, he can't. Impossible, he would know right? Right? What was the kid's name again? H..He...Henry? Yes, Henry.

''Look, kid," He starts and then stops 'cause the kid got a name. One that he just remebered. "Henry," He continues, testing the name on his lips. It's a good name.

"I don't know if it helps but my mother name is Regina" He interrupts you and it's okay because he's giving information to you. His mother's name. What does this have to do... He stops, of course, 'Idiot', his mother's was someone that he sleep with. "Oh God" He says and the kid takes in the wrong way.

"Oh, great, you do remember her" The kid says while looking for something on his pocket. "I mean, I brought a picture 'cause, you know, I didn't know if you would"

"Would what?" He asks staring at him. Would he whay?

"Remember" The boy, Henry, says with a irritate tone. Maybe he is his son. The tought hits him and the only thing he can muster is a "Who?"

"My mom. Regina. Regina Mills" The kid says on the same tone while handing over a picture to him. He's frozen at the name.

He never thought that he would see her again. Much less by picture. Much less by a picture handed to him by her son.

His son.

Someone's son.

'Maybe he should take the kid home' He thinks as he looks at her on the picture. She didn't age a day since the last he saw her. Yes, he's going to take the boy home. For the kid of course. Not because he wants to see her reaction to him, or how she is, or just to see her again.

No, not that. He's going to take the kid home because the boy may be his son. With her. He needs to know.

"So kid..." He starts "Where do you live?"

* * *

**Oh, I can't believe I started this. Ha'**

**So, this story is not going to be the copy of the show. I'm going to change somethings, starting with Emma's sex. Emma never existed in this story as you could see it. Don't like it? Don't read it. But I hope you guys did enjoy it, not gonna promise to post soon 'cause I don't wanna break any promises but I'll try. Maybe two times for week? I don't know yet.**

**English is not my first language, you may have notice, and I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Please be kind and tell me what I can do to be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

''Storybrooke, kid?'' Emmett asked the kid for the second time. They're in the road for a little less than three hours now and if he didn't knew that the kid was telling the truth he would have thought that, maybe, the kid was trying to kidnapping him or something. He laughed at the thought. Regina never mentioned Storybrooke, but again, she didn't mention anyhting besides her name. At last it looks like she wasn't lying about that.

''We're almost there, dad''

He can't take. He doesn't know where he is, with a kid who could be his son that he never even knew that exist and the kid, Henry, he forces himself to remember, is calling him dad. What's next?

He's about to turn around the car, go back home and call the police and let they deal with this. They would find her and she would have to come for the kid, but then he saw it.

''Welcome to Storybrooke''

Danm, it was a good plan.

* * *

Regina was going out of her mind. Henry was missing for more than ten hours now. She wondered if this was some kind of payback for all the evil she has done before dismissing the thought. No one remebers. They couldn't have know.

But then, where is he? Her baby, her beautiful baby boy. He was a surprise and a joy for the moment that she found out she was pregnant and when he was put in her arms she had promise him that nothing would ever hurt him. She's scared that she has failed him. She was about to drift in the memory of her son when someone knocked at her door.

She ran to it, hope fulling her heart only to be disapointed when she saw Granham with a sad face that only puted her more on the edge.

"Did you find him?'' Regina asked him, her voice almost breaking at the end of the sentence. He shakes his head and she wants to rip out his heart right then, just to remember that she already did. It makes her wanna cry but she won't, she has to be strong. She moves out the way so Granham can enter.

She had just closed the door when she heard it. A car, a old one, stopping in her sidewalk. She waited for it. Waited for any sign that Henry had, somehow, come back home. She didnt waited long, she heard his voice.

She ran to him.

* * *

"Henry," Emmett hear her cry out for the kid. "Where have you been?" She finishes while she hugs him. No one dares to move for a second and then the kid moves out her embrace to look in her eyes. "I found my dad'' He says before running inside the house.

She turns as if she would follow the kid but it looks like she thought better of it 'cause now she is looking at him, her eyes wild and full of relieve. It looks like she reconizes him. She stops breathing and it's his favorite image of her.

"Would you like a glass of the best apple cider you'll ever tast?" Regina asks and smiles at him. A fake smile. A forced smile but a smile anyway and she's never been more beautiful. She tilts her head as he grins.

"Got anything stronger?''

* * *

**I know, it is shoter but I have a huge exame on Sunday, brazilians you know what I'm talking about, and I been studying since the december of past year and is so close and this week was insane with preparations etc etc etc. So, until Sunday that's all I can give ya but I promise soon it's pass I'll post twice a week probably.**

**Hope you guys liked, and remeber that english is not my first language so tell me if there's any mistakes so I can fix them.**


End file.
